Sylvie D'Arqueness (Earth-TRN758)
| Relatives = Marie D'Arqueness (mother, deceased); Agathe D'Arqueness (maternal aunt); William (husband); Reine du Rien (daughter); Unnamed children; Unnamed D'Arqueness family members; Harkness family (distant relatives) | Universe = Earth-TRN758 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = La Ville D'Arqueness, French Alps, France | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = Human sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Paulo Siqueira | First = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 3 1 | Death = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 3 4 | HistoryText = Sylvie D'Arqueness was the daughter of sorceress Marie D'Arqueness. During World War II, Sylvie was a little girl when her mother was forced to summon a demon to help the Wehrmacht in their war effort after they threatened to kill Sylvie if she didn't comply. While holding Sylvie hostage, the Canadian Army interrupted the conjure by shooting the German soldiers from above the hill. When Marie successfully brought the Truth to the physical realm, all the soldiers were killed by the energy disbursement except for the mutant Logan. Sylvie was then placed in a protective force field by her mother in order to keep her safe while Logan and her fought against the creature. After a gruesome battle, her mother was able to send the demon back but after the spell was complete it drained Marie of her life energies leaving her in a weakened state. She told Logan while she still had breath that the Truth would come back to the land of the living every ten years and that the only person who could stop him was her daughter. She asked Logan to keep watch over Sylvie and protect her during each battle with the Truth. He accepted the responsibility while her mother died in his arms. During 1954, the Truth would reappear during the Yangtze River Floods in China. Sylvie who was still a novice teleported Logan half way around the world to help her against him. After a little confrontation between the two, the Truth broke down the veil and stepped through the portal but this time looking more powerful and grotesque in appearance. Seeing him in person scared Sylvie so much she teleported away leaving Logan alone to fight him. After a brief thrown down, Sylvie reappeared and fired a energy blast at the Truth knocking him off balance. This gave Sylvie and Logan enough time to re-acclimate themselves to the battle. After his defeat, the Truth returned years later but this time in Nevada during Project Sedan. Looking more radioactive in person, Sylvie and Logan fought him in the middle of an atomic explosion. She shielded the both of them from the radiation while she pushed the Truth back through the portal he came through with her powers. Afterwards Logan was about to say his goodbyes when Sylvie transported the both of them to Paris so she could get to know him more than just during their one encounter every tens years. She transformed their clothes into something more appropriate and the both of them want out for a night on the town. After dinner they headed to a motel where they became intimate with each other. The next morning, Sylvie left Logan in bed as she transported away with only leaving a note behind that said "Merci pour le petit bonheur." She then appeared at her ancestral home as her Aunt Agathe and other members of the family waited to find out if she accomplished her mission which she nodded her head yes to. Sylvie now leaving in London with her husband and children, woke up from a nightmare where she sensed the coming of the Truth once again. Before she left, she promised her husband that this would be the last time and that her thing with Logan was long ago and he was her heart now. She transported to New York City where she found Logan in a bar drinking himself away. He wondered if she wanted to talk about Paris to which she said no. They traveled to Pakistan during the Bhola Cyclone. Trees started to fly everywhere but Logan cut threw them with his adamantium claws. Sylvie noticed the metal laced to them and quickly questioned him but he told her he didn't want to talk about it and to think about it like their night in Paris. The Truth appeared among the trees but before they could fight him he pointed to the shoreline where a tsunami was about to crash towards the village with it's residents blocked in. Sylvie decided that they should split up with Logan heading to the coast while she took on the Truth. Her magic countered every move the demon made and as she pushed him through the portal, Sylvie became too confident and looked away for a brief moment when the Truth stuck his hand out and used his claws to puncture her through her abdomen pulling her into the portal with him. Sylvie's spirit then went to Hell, where the Truth was waiting for her. In Hell, the Truth took Sylvie's spirit to the Hell of many doors, a place where each door opened onto a moment from Sylvie's memory, The Truth then used this place and Sylvie's own memories to torture her. Years later, her daughter Rien and Logan traveled to Hell in order to kill the Truth, in here they faced several demons until they found her and discovered what happened to her. . Now free but horrified to see her daughter in Hell, Sylvie told to both Rien and Logan that they were foolish to have come here to face the Truth. She then explained to them that the true nature of The Truth, was that everything dies except the Truth itself, that principle made it seek the death of everything but itself, as the demon couldn't be killed especially in Hell. The Truth then arrived ready to kill the trio, but Sylvie and her daughter united their forces and were able to blast the demon with a magical spell. With the Truth momently stopped, Sylvie took Rien and Logan to the Hell of many doors, the place where she was tortured by The Truth in the past. Rien then told her mother to open one of the door in order to escape to the past, Logan then told Sylvie to open a door that would take them back to the night they met for the first time during World War II. As Rien and her mother tried to open the door, Logan decided to fight the Truth to buy them some time but he was overpowered by the demon and lost his left arm. Sylvie and Rien were then able to open the door and they all traveled back in time to World War II. Now in the past, The Truth was confronted by a past version of itself, but after seeing its future self, the Truth of the past was faced with the lie at the core of its nature: Everything dies but it could not. Angered by this revelation, the Truth of the past started to fight its future self. With the two demons busy fighting each other, Sylvie was reunited with a past version of her mother and a past version of herself when she was still a child but their reunion was brief as the two Truths needed to be banished once and for all. To that end, Sylvie, Rien and Logan with the help of the past version of Marie D'Arqueness were able to trap the two demons in a magical cage, but to make sure that the two demons couldn't escape, Logan and Sylvie decided to stay behind in order to serve as a "lock" for this cage. Once the spell was completed, the two demons, Logan and Sylvie were turned to stone for eternity. Rien survived and decided to embrace a the past version of her father and revealed to him she was his daughter. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summoning Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Telekinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Force Field Category:D'Arqueness Family Category:Harkness Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616